About Us
by Akari Tsuya
Summary: Ini semua cerita tentang kita. Tentang kau, aku, dan... / "Akan kutunggu kau di kafe depan alun-alun, seperti biasanya" / "Sei! Maaf terlambat!" / "Berani mengataiku bodoh, lihat hukumanmu nanti," / "Akashi Seijuurou, aku bertanya padamu," / Warn Inside! / GoM x OC / Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuurou x OC


"Besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak"

"Akan kutunggu kau di kafe depan alun-alun, seperti biasanya"

"Hah?"

"Jam 10 pagi dan aku tidak menerima keterlambatan. Ingat itu,"

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story is mine**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Akashi Seijuurou x OC**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, ada kemungkinan OOC, memakai original character, kumpulan oneshot, romance kurang kerasa (mungkin), pendek, author newbie, dan sisanya bisa kalian cari sendiri.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cerah, dengan langit berawan yang tenang. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Amehi Kuroshiro. Dia bangun jam sepuluh kurang lima belas, yang berarti kurang dari lima belas menit dari janji (sepihak) nya pada Akashi Seijuurou, teman masa kecilnya.

Astaga, dia terus memikirkannya, sungguh. Akashi adalah orang yang tidak suka perintahnya dibantah. Sekarang jam sepuluh tepat dan dia baru saja selesai sarapan, padahal jarak dari rumahnya ke alun-alun butuh sepuluh menit perjalanan. Matilah dia.

"_Kaa-san, ittekimasu!_" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar rumah. Jawaban dari ibunya tak dia dengar, dia segera berlari ke perempatan jalan di dekat rumahnya untuk mencari taksi. Saat ia menemukannya, ia segera naik lalu memberitahukan tujuannya.

* * *

"Sei! Maaf terlambat!"

Akashi menengok untuk menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. Segera dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, seperti meminta jawaban kepada gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung yang kini berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa alasanmu, Kuroshi?" tanya Akashi.

"Apa aku pernah bilang untuk tidak memanggilku begitu? Kuroshi terdengar mirip dengan korosu. Aku tidak sesadis itu." kata Kuroshiro tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku" kata Akashi menekankan ucapannya.

"Aku bangun kesiangan Seijuurou-sama. Puas?" jawab Kuroshiro.

Akashi membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan, memberi tanda kepada Kuroshiro untuk mengikutinya. Kuroshiro berjalan disamping Akashi. "Kita mau kemana, Sei?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ada pertandingan _street ball_ di alun-alun." jawab Akashi tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Akan mulai jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh, dan sekarang kita telat lima belas menit karena kau." kata Akashi sinis. "Senang sekali kau menyalahkanku," ungkap Kuroshiro.

"Karena ini memang salahmu. Jalanlah lebih cepat, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku." Suruh Akashi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroshiro yang berada dibelakangnya. _'Apa hubungannya berjalan cepat dengan pikiranmu, Akashi Seijuurou?'_ batin Kuroshiro. Ia mencoba menyusul Akashi.

Akashi dan Kuroshiro adalah teman masa kecil. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Karena saking dekatnya itulah mereka terus-menerus disuguhi pertanyaan menyangkut hubungan mereka. Tapi Akashi maupun Kuroshiro hanya menjawab kalau hubungan mereka hanya sahabat saja.

Padahal, mereka tahu perasaan masing-masing.

Akashi tahu perasaannya dan perasaan Kuroshiro terhadapnya. Kuroshiro pun tahu perasaannya, juga perasaan Akashi terhadapnya.

Hanya demi imej, mereka tidak mau saling mengungkapkan secara langsung. Padahal, pasti akan lebih melegakan.

Ajakan seperti ini sering diterima oleh Kuroshiro. Ia sudah berkali-kali pergi bersama Akashi, dan karena kejadian saling-tahu-menahu-perasaan itu membuat dia kurang yakin bahwa ajakan itu bukan termasuk kencan.

Menurut orang, Akashi adalah absolut. Tidak bisa diperintah, tidak bisa dibantah, selalu benar dan selalu menang. Dan Akashi termasuk penganut aliran sadisme.

Bukan, bukan apa yang berhubungan dengan tali kekang ataupun cambuk.

Apa yang menurutnya salah seperti teman (budak) nya yang membolos latihan, meminta mengurangi porsi latihan, mengeluh, memerintahnya, bersantai-santai, dan lainnya akan dilempari gunting sakti berwarna merah miliknya yang selalu siap sedia.

Apa yang aneh? Latihan? Kau bertanya latihan apa?

Akashi adalah kapten tim basket putra di sekolahnya, dan pelatih mereka seringkali keluar mengurusi hal penting, karena pelatih mereka merangkap pekerjaan yang tidak diketahui oleh anggota tim basket. Jadilah Akashi yang sering menggantikan posisi sebagai pelatih di tim basket putra.

Akashi yang absolut selalu melembut di depan teman kecilnya itu. Entah mengapa, setiap Akashi berada di dekat Kuroshiro, ia tidak bisa memberikan perintah absolutnya. Akashi pun tidak tahu kenapa.

Jika itu Akashi, beda lagi dengan Kuroshiro. Dia dulunya pun sama absolutnya dengan Akashi, dan dia dulu adalah kapten tim basket putri. Tapi itu dulu. Karena ada sesuatu yang menimpanya, entah mengapa dia jadi lebih sering mengalah dan sikapnya mulai melembut, meruntuhkan segala keegoisan dan perfeksionis miliknya, lalu mengundurkan diri sebagai kapten maupun anggota tim basket putri.

Kuroshiro yang tadinya tidak peduli sekitar, menjadi peka. Ia tidak lagi mengancam teman maupun sahabatnya dengan segala keabsolutannya. Ia berpikir Akashi pun nantinya akan menjadi sepertinya. Dan sejak saat itulah Kuroshiro sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai Akashi, berharap nantinya Akashi akan sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan ketidakpeduliannya itu.

Kenapa hanya sedikit demi sedikit? Tidak langsung saja?

Kuroshiro menyukai orang yang ini-hidupku-ini-hidupmu, urusi-hidupmu-bukan-hidupku.

Maksudnya?

Orang yang tidak terlihat peduli, padahal tahu apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi.

Dia tidak suka orang yang terlalu peduli macam Kise Ryouta, salah satu teman (budak) Akashi yang dia juga mengenalnya karena sama-sama ekskul basket. Memang, tim basket putri dan putra seringkali mengadakan pertandingan latihan. Dan Kise Ryouta masuk tim reguler yang pastinya ikut turun ke lapangan.

Kise orang yang terlalu peduli, sampai-sampai membuat orang risih padanya. Dan anehnya pacarnya yang juga berambut pirang itu tidak terganggu. Yah, mungkin memang karena mereka sama-sama kelewat aktif, sering nangis buaya dan juga orang yang overdosis tersenyum, makanya tidak diherankan mereka tidak terganggu satu sama lain. Entah itu masuk kategori simbiosis yang mana.

Kuroshiro juga tidak menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli sekitar, macam Nara Shikamaru yang kerjanya tidur dan main shogi seharian—

—ups maaf salah fandom.

Kuroshiro juga tidak menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli sekitar, macam Akimichi Chouji yang kerjanya makan mulu—

—ups maaf kesitu lagi.

Kuroshiro juga tidak menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli sekitar, macam Murasakibara Atsushi yang kerjanya makan mulu—

—benar kan?

Ya, Murasakibara yang hobinya makan tanpa peduli apapun selain makanannya dan perintah Akashi yang membuatnya panas sendiri. Ia sering berpikir macam _'dosa apa aku sehingga bertemu orang dengan tinggi dua meter lebih yang bahkan sikapnya seperti anak tujuh tahun?!' _

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan selama ia berusaha menyusul Akashi.

Sekarang Kuroshiro kehilangan jejak Akashi, dia berjalan sendiri ke alun-alun. Disana sangat ramai oleh anak-anak remaja seusianya, lalu dia mendekati lapangan basket yang penuh sesak orang yang ingin menonton pertandingan ini.

**Prit!**

"_Three point_ untuk tim A!"

Sorak sorai terdengar di kalangan penonton. Terlihat salah seorang pemain yang sedang berada di lapangan mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas dengan senyum mengembang, diikuti pemain lainnya yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya memberi beberapa pujian.

Kuroshiro memposisikan dirinya di tempat yang agak kosong, sehingga dia bisa leluasa melihat pertandingan basket yang memang cukup ramai penontonnya ini.

Seorang dari tim A sedang menggiring bolanya mendekati ring, tetapi dengan cepat direbut oleh seorang dari tim B yang memang lincah gerakannya. Dia benar-benar hebat, padahal beberapa kali sudah dicegat tetapi dia melewatinya dengan mudah. Setelah cukup dekat dengan ring, ia segera melompat dan men-_shoot _bolanya, tetapi di _block _oleh seorang dari tim A. Segera temannya mengambil alih bolanya dan menggiringnya mendekati ring lawan. Lalu tiba-tiba dua orang dari tim B mengahalanginya. Kuroshiro melihat orang itu sedikit mengembangkan seringainya. Kuroshiro yang melihatnya menjadi penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Saat ingin berpindah tempat agar pertandingannya dapat terlihat lebih jelas, ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

**Puk**

"Eh?"

"Wah, ternyata memang Amehi-san ya?"

Ia memperhatikan gaya bicara itu. Ah, itu Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun! Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kuroshiro.

"Aku ingin melihat pertandingan _street ball _ini. Aku diberitahu Akashi-kun. Oh iya, kau kesini bersamanya kan? Kemana dia?" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia tadi meninggalkanku. Memang menyebalkan orang itu," keluh Kuroshiro. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kuroko-kun, kau kesini bersama siapa?"

"Ah, tadi aku bersama Aomine-kun dan dia sekarang sedang keliling. Mau mencari bersama?" tawar Kuroko. "Ayo!" jawab Kuroshiro.

Baru saja berjalan, mereka sudah menemukan kedua orang itu sedang sama bingungnya dengan mereka. Kuroshiro menarik tangan Kuroko mendekati Aomine yang sedang bersama Akashi.

"Seiiii!" panggil Kuroshiro. Keduanya menoleh.

"Kemana kau? Kenapa memisahkan diri?" tanya Akashi. Kuroshiro menyipitkan matanya, "Memangnya siapa yang tadi meninggalkanku?" katanya sebal.

"Sedang apa kau bersama Tetsuya?" tanyanya lagi, sinis.

Oke, dia tidak suka ini. Akashi yang protektif padanya, lalu menyalahkan orang lain. Kuroko hanya memandang datar kedua belah pihak, sedangkan Aomine menatap bingung orang-orang yang berada yang di depannya ini.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bersama Aomine-kun? Kalau mau berkencan setidaknya cari yang lebih baik dari dia bisa kan?!" balasnya asal. Aomine tersinggung.

"Oi oi maksudmu apa—"

"Diam dulu, Daiki," kata Akashi. Dia kembali menatap Kuroshiro. Sang gadis menghela nafas, ia menyerah lagi. "Tadi aku sedang menonton pertandingan, lalu aku bertemu Kuroko-kun. Dia sedang mencari Aomine-kun karena kesini bersamanya, lalu dia menawarkanku untuk mencari kau dan Aomine-kun bersama." Jawabnya aneh.

"Pemakaian katamu kurang efektif, tidak jelas." kata Akashi. "Tapi aku memaafkanmu, lebih baik sekarang kau ikut denganku." perintahnya. Kuroshiro merengut sebal, '_siapa yang minta maaf padamu bodoh?!'_

"Berani mengataiku bodoh, lihat hukumanmu nanti," kata Akashi. Kuroshiro tertegun.

Kuroshiro mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Akashi, takut tertinggal lagi.

"Setidaknya katakan dengan jelas tujuanmu. Tadi kau bilang kalau kau ingin lihat pertandingan _street ball_ di alun-alun. Pertandingannya bahkan baru mulai, tapi kau sudah mengajakku pergi lagi." Protesnya.

"Memang siapa yang bilang ingin melihat pertandingan itu?" tanya Akashi. Kuroshiro mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja lah," katanya malas.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di sebuah gymnasium. Kuroshiro hanya celingak-celinguk, melihat pemandangan sekitar yang sedikit sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Akashi.

"Hei, Seijuurou… Kita mau apa disini? Memangnya ada pertandingan?" tanya Kuroshiro.

"Tidak mungkin sesepi ini jika ada pertandingan," jawab Akashi. "Aku ingin cek jadwal pertandingan berikutnya." lanjutnya.

Kuroshiro menghela nafas.

"Huh, kau sih enak, bisa main basket sepuasnya dan ikut dalam pertandingan manapun." katanya sedikit sebal. Akashi mendelik, "Memang siapa yang suruh keluar dari tim?"

"Kalau itu sih, bukannya kau sudah tau masalahnya?" jawab Kuroshiro.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan akibatnya?" jawab Akashi, agak sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Semenjak keluarnya kau dan anggota tim reguler yang lain, tim basket putri sekolah kita jadi melemah." lanjutnya.

Kuroshiro terdiam. Ia agak memikirkan perkataan Akashi yang sedang berjalan mendekati papan jadwal pertandingan, lalu ia mendekatinya.

"Padahal kau dan anggota tim yang lainnya adalah generasi pertama yang mendapatkan julukan pada tim basket putri, karena kemampuannya yang setara dengan tim basket putra. Kau dengan mudahnya membuang semuanya seperti itu, jujur saja aku agak kesal," ungkap Akashi. Kuroshiro menunduk, memikirkan kata per kata yang diucapkan Akashi padanya. Dia merasa ada sedikit yang aneh pada ucapan Akashi.

"Sei," panggil Kuroshiro.

Yang dipanggil tak menengok, tetapi Kuroshiro melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Apa menurutmu keputusanku salah waktu itu?" tanya Kuroshiro, dengan raut cukup serius. Akashi menengok sebentar, lalu kembali melihat papan jadwal pertandingan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, aku bertanya padamu,"

Akashi menatap Kuroshiro, "Tidak ada pendapat dariku," katanya sedikit menggantung. "Tapi aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusan yang kau buat. Tidak akan ada yang salah jika kau yang membuatnya. Aku tahu kau," lanjutnya. Perkataan itu dibalas senyum oleh Kuroshiro.

"Sudah kuduga, kejadian seperti ini akan benar-benar datang seiring waktu." katanya sembari menatap Akashi. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seperti bertanya.

Kuroshiro berjalan menjauh dari Akashi. Sedangkan sang surai merah hanya bisa mengikutinya

"Tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar peduli denganku." kata Kuroshiro tersenyum hangat. Terlihat rona merah yang sangat tipis di pipi sang _Emperor_. "Aku menyukaimu, Akashi Seijuurou"

Akashi tersenyum. Bukan, bukan seringaian, bukan senyum kemenangan, bukan senyum mengejek, atau senyuman sinis. Senyum itu tulus, yang sangat jarang dikembangkan sejak ibunya meninggal, dan Kuroshiro tau arti senyuman itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil menikmati angin yang mengerak-gerakkan surai mereka pelan. Dan tanpa sadar kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam. Kita tahu bahwa itu adalah jawaban ya dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, walaupun secara tidak langsung. Kuroshiro dapat menangkap semuanya karena mereka memang sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan Kuroshiro tersenyum lebar mendapati semua ini akhirnya dimulai.

* * *

**BRAK!**

Kuroshiro sedikit meringis, punggungnya sedikit sakit setelah dihempaskan ke loker besi itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, punya hubungan apa kau dengan Akashi-sama kami?!" tanya seorang perempuan dengan ketusnya. Segala perbuatan perempuan dan antek-anteknya itu hanya dibalas seringaian dingin oleh sang korban. "Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Ini sudah hari kelima dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Wajah yang sama kini menghadapnya. Dia bisa saja mengadu kepada orang-orang dirumahnya, karena ayahnya memang pemimpin sekaligus pendiri banyak organisasi beladiri, dari yang mengandalkan tangan kosong sampai yang menggunakan senjata seperti pedang. Tapi maaf saja, Kurohiro bukan anak manja yang hanya bisa mengadu. Dia bisa melawan, tetapi dia memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya terus dilakukan seperti itu lima hari berturut-turut.

Hari pertama gadis-gadis itu melakukan kegiatan mereka atau yang biasa dikenal dengan _bullying_ terhenti oleh Kise Ryouta yang sedang lewat di koridor sekolah, tempat dimana Kuroshiro hampir saja kena tamparan oleh gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Misato.

_'Aku disuruh Akashicchi untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan di kelas –ssu! Kalau tidak nanti dia akan menggandakan latihanku!' _begitu alasannya saat mereka akhirnya berjalan ke gym bersama setelah Kuroshiro tanya.

Hari kedua dia kembali di_bully _bertempat di kamar mandi perempuan, dan seperti hari pertama, sepulang sekolah agar tak diganggu siapapun. Baru saja Misato ingin melempar telur-telur busuk yang dia bawa kepada Kuroshiro yang ditahan kedua temannya, tetapi kembali dikacaukan karena Natsuki dan Yuugata yang dikenal oleh Kuroshiro sebagai teman setimnya dulu dan teman dekatnya juga, masuk ke dalam toilet.

_'Kalian sedang apa disini? Kenapa Misato-san membawa telur? Lalu, kenapa Reina-san dan Fujia-san menahan Kuurin?' _tanya Natsuki saat itu. Misato hanya gelagapan menjawab, Kuroshiro melepas pegangan Reina dan Fujia pada tangannya dengan kasar. Yuugata mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Dia baru ingin menutup keran air, tapi Kuroshiro sudah menarik mereka untuk keluar toilet duluan.

_'Tadi itu sebenarnya aku, Natsu-chan, dan Kuroko-kun baru saja mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan kimia dari Akashi-kun. Nilai kami pas-pasan saat ulangan kemarin. Tadi aku hampir saja ketiduran jadi aku disuruh ke toilet untuk mencuci muka, lalu aku minta tolong kepada Natsu-chan untuk menemaniku._' ucap Yuugata saat ditanya Kuroshiro.

Hari ketiga, di atap sekolah pada jam yang sama. Misato menggiring Kuroshiro ke pinggir atap, untuk mengancam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh para pemuja Akashi itu, tetapi ini cukup mempertaruhkan. Saat sampai di pinggir atap, acara ini kembali terhenti karena ada suara langkah kaki dari tangga menuju atap.

_'Hah? Sudah ada orang duluan ya? _Mattaku…_'_ kata seorang dengan suara bariton itu. Gadis-gadis itu langsung berlari ke bawah, meninggalkan Kuroshiro dan Aomine yang berdiri di pintu menuju atap dengan bingungnya.

_'Hoam… Akhirnya dia mengijinkanku bolos latihan… Oh iya, Kuroshi. Tadi Akashi mencarimu,'_ kata Aomine pada Kuroshiro yang berjalan menuju ke bawah. Bodoh jika dia tidak menyadari ada yang terjadi disini. Sudah tiga hari ia di_bully_, tetapi selalu gagal karena kepergok orang yang beralasan dengan membawa nama Akashi.

Hari keempat, Kuroshiro mengetes. Ia kembali membiarkan dirinya, hampir basah kuyup karena diceburkan ke danau di belakang sekolah kalau saja Midorima tidak menghampirinya.

_'B-begini –nanodayo… Akashi bilang, kau mempunyai spidol berwarna cokelat, itu _lucky item_-ku hari ini –nanodayo. Tadi aku sudah cukup sial karena tidak membawa _lucky item_. Jadi, aku ingin meminjam spidol itu. T-tapi aku menghampirimu bukan karena aku mencarimu! Itu karena Akashi bilang kau punya _lucky item_ yang kubutuhkan hari ini –nanodayo!'_ kata Midorima saat itu.

Dan ini hari kelima, hari dimana Kuroshiro masih melakukan analisisnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibanting keras ke loker besi, dan Misato menampar Kuroshiro, memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dia berikan.

"Cepat katakan! Kau siapanya Akashi-sama?!" bentak Misato. Kuroshiro hanya memegang pipinya bekas tamparan tadi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Cukup sudah kesabaranku selama empat hari ini!" bentak Misato lagi. Ia tersenyum licik, lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Kuroshiro membelalak kaget. Oke, saatnya untuk mengakhiri analisis bodoh yang ia kerjakan, ini sudah mulai kelewatan. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja membuatmu bicara," katanya sambil mendekati Kuroshiro dengan senyuman liciknya. Kuroshiro mempersiapkan kuda-kuda beladirinya.

Misato memegang kedua pipi Kuroshiro dengan satu tangannya. "Cih, memangnya apa yang bagus darimu sampai Akashi-sama mendekatimu? Oh, atau kau yang mendekatinya? Dasar tidak tahu diri…" katanya sambil membolak-balikkan pisaunya.

"Kau yang tidak tahu diri! Aku ini mantan kapten tim basket putri yang terkenal hingga ke sekolah lain, sedangkan kau? Hanya salah satu kutu yang bersarang di sekolah ini," balas Kuroshiro, bermaksud memancing. Misato hanya mendengus kesal, lalu mendaratkan pisaunya pada pipi gadis bersurai hitam legam itu. Darah mulai mengalir, tetapi tidak membuat Kuroshiro gentar. Ia ingin menghajar Misato, tetapi dia juga masih ingin melakukan analisisnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memancing kembali.

"Kau pikir dengan pisau itu aku akan langsung berlutut padamu, serangga kecil? Aku ini jago beladiri loh, aku terbiasa menggunakan pedang, tidak seperti kau yang hanya bermain dengan pisau imut ini," kata Kuroshiro, kembali memancing amarah Misato.

"Hoo, kau menantangku? Bicaralah setelah pisau ini menggores nadi—"

**Ckris**

"Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Berani. Melukai. Kekasihku." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tiga perempuan itu, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam, penekanan per kata, dan… Gunting.

"A-Akashi-sama… K-kami tidak m-melukai—"

**Sret**

**JLEB!**

"KYAAAAA" teriak para gadis, sembari ambil langkah seribu. Lalu, Akashi menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menyender tembok dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, jadi memang kau ya dalangnya," kata Kuroshiro pelan.

"Kau sadar ya," kata Akashi.

"Tentu saja, Aomine-kun bilang kalau kau mencariku. Saat aku mencarimu di gym dan kutanya Midorima-kun, kau sedang bersama Murasakibara-kun untuk mencari snack dan minuman untuk anak basket." kata Kuroshiro, "Kebetulan sekali mereka mengganggu dengan alasan yang membawa namamu," lanjutnya. Akashi diam saja.

"Kau terlalu banyak memberi petunjuk,"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak menghindar?"

"Aku ingin, tetapi sudah keduluan anak buahmu itu," kata Kuroshiro lagi. Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Hahh… Iya, iya…" katanya menghela nafas. "Aku menunggu kau yang datang menolong, tehee…" lanjutnya dengan cengiran khas. Akashi tergerak untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan—

**Chu!**

Ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi bekas sayatan pisau tadi. "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Akashi.

"Sekarang sih sudah tidak,"

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, yang lainnya sedang menunggu," kata Akashi.

Kuroshiro segera menyambut tangan Akashi lalu menariknya agar ia bisa berdiri. Mereka lalu berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolah menuju tempat dimana ia sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama teman setimnya dulu, dan tentunya generasi keajaiban serta bayangannya Kuroko Tetsuya dan manajernya Momoi Satsuki. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, dan terlihat sebuah cincin yang bertengger manis di jari Kuroshiro.

Tanda bahwa ia telah milik seseorang.

**Chapter 1 : END**

* * *

Author's note:

Halo semua! Setelah sekian lama saya menjadi reader dengan banyak nama anonim dan banyak akun di fandom Kurobasu, akhirnya saya publish sebuah mahakarya abstrak yang tidak ada harganya! Yeee *tebar confetti*

Ini fic saya persembahkan untuk Alifia Nisrina Ramadhanti alias Fia yang berada nun jauh disana, satu-satunya sahabat sekolah dasar yang masih komunikasi dengan saya huhu; Atalla Nabiila Wiharso alias Ata, Jessica Syahputri alias Jeje, dan Noviana Tricipta Dewi alias Nopi, sebagai sumber yang membuat saya akhirnya suka dengan anime Kuroko no Basuke, dan yang membuat saya menjadi fujoshi dengan tingkat yang belom setara dengan mereka (karena mereka akut); Ardianingrum Ibni Albar alias Arum, seorang K-popers yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan curhat saya tentang segala macem tentang jejepangan (dan dia balik curhat tentang korea-koreaan) di kelas; Akbar Abdillah Wicaksono alias Akbar yang caper begete tapi kadang baik, temen seperbincangan tentang anime, dan tukang ngajak ribut di kelas, dan galauers; Muhammad Aldy Aliffiari (atau apalah nama panjangnya) alias Aldy alias Alday alias bibir dan alias alias yang lainnya, sebagai temen seperbincangan tentang anime, mahoannya Akbar, dan bahan ledekan saya di kelas; Kevin Amario Diva sebagai anime loper di kelas, temen seperbincangan jejepangan; Kemas Muhammad Raul Aradzi alias Raul alias kw-annya Suho EXO alias rakyat jelata, yang mukanya shota pake beud, sebagai teman seperbincangan anime apalagi Kurobasu dan bapaknya pelatih basket *ngiri*; buat senpai dari Sakurakou Japan Club sekolah, ada Kak Selko yang jago banget gambarnya, kak Saito pacarnya kak Selko yang sadis asli, Kak Mii yang jago dance, kak Ai yang kawaii kawaii decu tapi cerobohnya gak ketulungan, dan kak Eri yang iseng banget; senpai sekalian yang ada di dunia FFn ini; dan juga buat readers maupun silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff gaje ini! Sankyuu na!

Maap yaaa kalo kepanjangan author's note-nya, kependekan ceritanya, alurnya kecepetan, terus kesannya terlalu _lovey-dovey,_ menjurus ke _daily routine_ dan konfliknya seuprit doang. Ini soalnya masih chapter pengenalan, jadi pendek banget. Tapi saya gak menjamin chapter selanjutnya akan memuaskan sih, tehee. Konflik dan semacamnya, kejadian yang menyebabkan Kuroshiro keluar tim basket dan anggota tim reguler putri lainnya akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya oke?

Oh ya readers sekalian ada yang J-popers gak? Yang suka idol-idol jepang gitu? Kalo ada PM saya ya. Kalo gak punya akun kasih tau aja akun sosmed-nya di review. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol oke? Saya gak punya temen soalnya /promosilagiwoy

Jaa na!

**Mind to review?**


End file.
